The present invention relates to an electrical multiple switch, comprising two or more switch units arranged in a row and defining a common actuating surface.
Multiple switches are used in motor vehicles for the electrical control of various devices when related control functions are rendered visualized by packaged switch arrays in accordance with ergonomic and also design criteria, e.g. on the dashboard. By making use of discrete switch modules for inserting in suitable openings of a facial panel, optional arrays of switches can be combined; however, fitting and wiring the discrete switch modules is highly complicated. This is why such multiple switches are fabricated in uniform modules which ensure not only a perfect alignment of the switch units for a neat appearance but also rationally and functionally correct wiring of the discrete switch units.
The production of such multiple switches having housings made mostly of plastics necessitates complex, additional molds and production lines which due to the resulting extra expense involved bloat the production costs.
The invention provides a multiple switch which, whilst having no disadvantages as regards its visualization and rationally and functionally correct wiring, is considerably more cost-effective in production.
In accordance with the invention the switch units are provided with uniform separate module housings, and two adjoining module housings are mechanically rigidly coupled to each other by a connecting element, thus enabling the module housings for optionally complex multiple switches to be produced with the same relatively simple mold. The connecting element is a component simple in shape whose production likewise involves little expense. The adjoining switch units may be configured in a uniform geometry and provided with symbols to distinguish them from each other.
It is particularly expedient to produce the module housings as well as the connecting element by injection molding from plastics.
The module housings of the multiple switch are coupled preferably both with an interlocking fit and by welding to the connecting element and thus also to each other. Perfect alignment of the module housings relative to the common switch facial panel is achievable by making use of a template and subsequent welding to make the final location.
The positive connection elements on the two terminal sides for mechanically coupling and prelocating the module housings having the necessary number of connecting parts are preferably polarized, i.e. differing by at least one property such as shape, size and arrangement so as to ensure an unmistakable orientation of the module housings within a switch array.